Prisoner
by KuraiDawn
Summary: Paul is a prisoner at a concentration camp.  He sees an unnamed blunette on the other side of the wire fence.  Will love blossom, or will Paul die in vain?   based off of the songs, Prisoner: by Kagamine Len  Ikarishipping
1. Chapter 1

Hello people, KuraiDawn back to the fanfic-ing service! So due to my lack of work and of my absences, while listening to loads of Vocaloid, J-Pop, and K-Pop, I have decided to base this fic on the song "Prisoner" by Kagamine Len and "Kami no Hikouki (Paper Airplane)" by Kagamine Rin (the songs are a series so the first song is the first part of the story (I would advise you to watch it before reading this)). Due to it being a series, I will also base this off of that story line (so yes, the first chapter is in Paul's POV, while the second is Dawn's)! So...watch it...and enjoy! XD (SORRY for the long author's note DX)

One last thing: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON! (...i wish I did TT ^ TT)

So...again...ENJOY :3

Paul's POV:

I love you. I want to see you and be able to hold you in an embrace. I want you to be happy, yet only these paper airplanes could tell you of how I felt or you. Your smile, so pretty that nothing else would have made me smile back. Yet the one thing that separates us is this barbed metal fence. I remember when I first met you...

_Flashback..._

_I was sitting at my usual spot, the clump of weeds next to the wire fence, which sparked off electricity. I sat alone with my mauve bangs covering my matching onyx eyes, since none of my family remained, my mother, father, and brother, Reggie, were all killed by famine after being captured and being tossed into the concentration camp. I was the only one to survive. Nobody here liked me because of my emotionless face, the sight of me just creeping them away from me. So here I sat, wondering if I ever would be free, until I heard a rustle. I looked around and saw you. You in your pretty white and blue civilian clothing, standing there, smiling at me. Your smile, it was the first smile I had seen in all these days staying here. _

_Somehow, with that smile of yours, I had gained the courage to reach into my pocket, grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil and starting to scribbling onto it. On it I wrote a message of greeting, which I quickly folded and sent flying over the metal fence. As the plane soared, you stretched your arms up, somehow causing for me to smile, my first smile in a long time. I remember you then caught it, causing for you to giggle, your laughter ringing tunes. You read it, then grabbing a piece of paper from your own pocket, you sent it back to me, which I greatly stretched my arms too. I grinned, your words making my face probably the same scarlet as a rose's petals. You then left to the place where you probably lived freely, I have no clue. That same night I wrote another letter, a letter of my thanks of your existence, as you promised that one day I would be free too. Even though I knew that was a lie, I would believe you to see you again. This continued for so many months that sooner than later, I had a pile of your writings, which I read every day to smile and remember your voice. _

_ I of course, can still remember the day, the heart-wrenching day, when you came to me and threw a paper airplane over to my side of the fence. I read it thinking that you had just told me something that I would want to read it, but then my heart dropped. I looked up at you and you smiled sadly back at me. You were leaving me to heavens no where, and you turned around to run._

"_When are you coming back!" I demanded, gasping while continuing and watching you stop in your tracks, "Even if you leave, I will always wait for you!" You stood there for a few minutes or so, but then you left, your sapphire blue hair waving at me their farewell. I then stared after you, trying so hard to believe, that this was just a lie, but after those few minutes, I knew, that you were not lying, and then reluctantly trudged back to my room. I crumpled unto the floor and bawled, again for the first time in such a long time, and even though I had no clue of what your name was, I still missed you . As I cradled your papers tightly to myself, I heard the door bang open and felt myself be slammed, hard, onto the concrete floor. I looked up to see those wretched officers, those officers who have kept me in this pen since the very beginning. I glared up at the blue-haired head officer, who in return sneered down at me. I knew as his hand came flying down at me that I should have done something. That something was to protect the letter, yes, the letter you gave me. I shrieked with fury as you tore, tore the only hopes I had of leaving, right in front of my very own eyes. I couldn't take it anymore, the blood in my veins started flowing, and the very next thing I knew, I rose and punched him square in the face. Yes, I punched him, with all the uncontrollable anger which I had bottled up, not caring of the consequences to come. But then, it was only until the other two started dragging me backwards, that did I really regret it._

_Flashback ends..._

Now I am in this room, this room with only one bolted door, no windows, and no sign of life. I know why I am here, I am here to see my end. But I don't want to die, I want to be out there, breathing air. I want to be able to breathe the air of the outside world! I want to...I want to see you again, see your smile, hear your voice. The switch then notifies that my end is indeed near, and as the fumes enter my system, I smile, hoping and believing that you are out there, happy, and that was when I collapsed.

Me: so...PLEASE do not kill me for this and review...well if I don't get at least 1 review, then I won't update to the next chapter and YES that chapter is going to be based on the song Paper Airplane by Kagamine Rin and it is based on Dawn's POV \ (' ^ ' \ )!

Also, GOMENASAI (sorry in Japanese) for making Paul into a major blob of OOCness...

Paul: For calling me a blob, I don't think anybody is going to review this, plus I sound like a wimp! (glares at me)

Me: (glares daggers back) SHUT UP! So please review, review and then I will read and review your stories, if you have one! :D

…_...(' _' )"_


	2. Paper Airplane

Me: Okay! Sorry for the late update, for I was in Japan this whole time, and the time difference affected my health, when I returned, so I was stuck in my bed, unable to update, so anyways, this is Dawn's POV, based on _Kami Hikoki,_ sung by Kagamine Rin, and Dawn is as Rin! So enjoy!

_**~Paper Airplane~**_

_**Dawn's POV:**_

I remember, one day not too long ago, I had gone to my father's work, since I had nothing to do. I was taking a walk around, when I saw a boy, his purple hair covering his face, as he sat on the other side of the fence I was not allowed to go in. I stepped closer, suddenly causing for the grass beneath me to crackle. I jumped slightly, but then saw the boy look at me. His onyx eyes bored through me, causing for my heart to race. I smiled at him, and he grinned back.

I was about to speak, when he suddenly was scribbling onto a piece of paper, folded it, and through it over the fence. I was fascinated as I saw it was a paper airplane. Backing up, I caught in my hands and immediately unfolded it. I smiled and quickly wrote my reply to you, folding it back, and throwing it over. I heard my dad calling, so I turned to the stranger in front of me, and he looked at me with the most understanding face. He then threw me another letter, which I happily accepted, and ran after my dad.

You may think I am some regular girl, but I am a bluenette who lives in a place where all the sick go to. Yes, I live in the local hospital. I have some disease, which my father always tells me that I will get better from, yet I can tell that I won't. So anyways, I was reading his letter, and just reading of what he wrote, warmed my hear, and I forgot about my disease. I never had felt this happy before in my life, for most of it was stuck in bed. I then fell asleep soundly.

For the next few months, I kept on seeing him, gaining more and more letters after each visit. However, it was one day when I was reading another of his words, when my father came in from the door, saw me reading, and grabbed the letter from my very own hands. From the look on his face, I knew the one thing, for the very next second after reading, he crumpled the paper, and demanded for me to never see him ever again. As he said those words, he threw the very letter out the window, and down below. After a cold glare, he slammed the door shut behind him. After I knew that he left, I ran outside, in my hospital gown, and picked up the crumpled paper, and ran back in. After doing so, I was on the bed sobbing, with the now straightened paper in my hands.

Several days later, after not seeing him, I started to get weaker and weaker, more wires were strapped onto me, in order to ensure for me to live longer. I started to be unable to walk as far as I used to, but the papers I still had kept me going, for they always reminded me of the mauve-haired boys smile, his smile so kind and warm, I just wanted to run up to him and wrap my arms around him. I then flinched as I took out the wires, for I was doing what I knew was best, I was going to go and see him no matter what. I quickly changed into my white dress with the blue shawl, and hastily put on my white hat with the blue bow on it, for I was already running out the door. As I ran, I noticed of how my energy was sapping away, for only after a few minutes, I was panting for air.

I quickly got there, pulled out a piece of paper and threw it over. I cringed as his facial expression went from warm to cold, his questioning stare looking at me for why. On that paper I had wrote that I was leaving, and that I was fine. I thought it would be just easy to give it to him and run back, but just as I turned around, I heard him shout out, _"I will always be waiting for you, till the day you come back! And I will never let go of those letters either!" _I then heard him, even though I was now standing there and crying, _" I will wait till that day we meet again."_ I could tell he was keeping back tears too, and I could bear it no longer, for I ran back, hating the thought of not seeing him again. When I returned, I was just about to get into the bed, when I collapsed, into the void of unconsciousness.

_**Dawn's father's POV:**_

I ran into the hospital, after hearing of my daughter's current health status. I tried running to my twitching daughter, who now had an oxygen mask strapped to her, but the nurses pushed me away and out of the door. As I stood there, looking at the door, I remembered of what I did, something that I realized I shouldn't have done.

_Flashback.._

_After that day I found my daughter reading those letters, I was fuming! She was in love, with an enemy! She shouldn't even be seeing him! So months after, in fact just a while back, I went to my office, went to that boy's room, saw him reading, and smirked. He had piles of letters, and since he was not looking, I grabbed the very one that was in his hands. I ordered for two of my co-workers to hold him down, as I ripped the paper into shreds. He stared at me with obvious disbelief, and I guess I didn't pay attention, for just as I was about to turn around and leave, a felt a hard blow to the face. As he was about to hold me by the neck and strangle or punch me again, my co-workers restrained him. As he screamed curse words at me, I remembered that day I caught my daughter reading his answering letter, smiling. With my head bowed, I ordered for him, that boy, to be placed into the gas chamber and to be left there, till he dropped, dead. _

_**Dawn's POV:**_

It had been many days since I had left that mauve-haired boy, since the day I collapsed. I was laying in my bed, unable to breathe on my own, and unable to move, my body deteriorating underneath my very own skin. Tears slipped down my very eyes, as I recalled the days I spent laughing with him, communicating with each other, and I cried of the very thought for I wanted to see him again, even though I knew it was probably too late.

That very night, I dreamed that I was back where he was, except of bright blue skies, the atmosphere was dark and cold. I threw my paper airplane, but then immediately felt pain in my chest, causing me to fall. I looked up and saw him. There was no fence, but I saw that he was looking at me with sad eyes. As he turned away, I stretched out to him, begging him to return.

I awoke, to see my father, his blue eyes sadly looking down at me. I felt him put something between my fingers, and I knew that it was a paper airplane from him. I smiled, and closed my eyes, for the final time.


	3. AN

Okay people, sorry to say, but this is NOT a chapter, but a notice telling you all, who like my story (and I am very sorry if I made you cry because of it D:) that there will be a new chapter! It is going to be on the after-math, after both Paul and Dawn died (don't worry, this is a happy chapter, I promise!) So, anyways, I will update soon, so you all then! :D

~Kurai


	4. AN (Again, I AM SORRY AGAIN QAQ)

AGAIN, I am sorry, but this is NOT a chapter, for the past months, I lacked the want to even write. Due to that I lost my train of thought on what to write… So I wanted advice from you guys, do you guys want a corny ending? If so or not then please review this! I am sorry for making you guys wait…OTL

=KuraiDawn


End file.
